


The Bait

by biscuit_knees



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Paul (2011)
Genre: Blow Job, Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingering, Graphic Description, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuit_knees/pseuds/biscuit_knees
Summary: Elissa is a good friend. Such a good friend that she has offered to get captured by Agent Haggard so that Paul, the alien, can make it back home. Haggard is an insufferable asshole but Elissa keeps finding herself thinking about him.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Cahracter, Haggard/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Bait

Why did she agree to be the bait?

The handcuffs chaffed at her wrists and her shoulders ached from her hands being wrapped around her back. Her ass was numb from sitting on the sidewalk for what felt like an hour. And who the fuck could Zoil be on the phone with that it was taking this long?

O’Reilly held a straw up to her lips and she took a long swig of lemonade. “Thanks,” she said defeatedly. O’Reilly was nice enough to grab her something to drink from across the street. He was dense, but nice. Haggard on the other hand, kept pacing back and forth on the street in front of her, making her anxiety grow and grow.

“Haggard!” He turned to her with his brows furrowed and his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Your pacing is driving me crazy.”

He crouched down and got in her face and yelled, “Well, Elissa, you and your friends are driving ME crazy.” He sprung back up and began pacing again.

Why did he annoy her so much? They captured her nearly three hours ago. For some reason, Haggard felt the need to tackle her to the ground, pinning her arms against her, and knocking the wind from her lungs. Being handcuffed sucked, but being taken down by a tall, dumb, annoying idiot was bruising to her ego. She shot him a dirty look and kept sitting, trying not to think about how uncomfortable she was.

Never in her life did she think she would end up sitting on a curb in handcuffs and definitely not because of an alien. She wondered what was happening to her friends and absentmindedly sipped the lemonade that was being held in front of her. O’Reilly and Haggard were arguing about some comic… something about three tits? She wasn’t paying attention really, just lost in her own thoughts. 

Then her straw slurped loudly as she reached the end of her drink. Had she really downed 64 ounces of liquid so quickly? Her bladder started to ache with fullness and panic rose within her making her have to pee even more. She didn’t know the logistics of how she was going to go to the bathroom but she knew she had to go. “Hey Rocky and Bullwinkle!” They each looked at her annoyed. “I need to go to the bathroom. Can one of you babysit me?,” she said. 

O’Reilly and Haggard locked eyes, “Oh no, not me buddy. You captured her, you deal with her,” said O’Reilly.

Haggard eyed her suspiciously. 

“Come on Haggard, this might be your chance to actually get in a girl’s pants.” She teased. 

He glared down at her, his lips pressing together in anger. But… was she seeing this? Was that a blush?

“Fine, come with me.” His hand wrapped around her bicep and he yanked her up to standing. 

“Jesus, Haggard, I was kidding. Can you at least give me a second to let the blood get back into my legs?”

Haggard started dragging her towards the bathroom behind the gas station down the block. His long legs, walking quickly, forced her to jog beside him to keep up. He flung open the door, shoved her inside and locked it behind him.

They looked around, no stalls. “Fuck” they said in unison.

Elissa looked at Haggard, “You are staying in here with me?”

Haggard nodded slowly, “I... ummm... can't let you out of my sight.”

“This is ridiculous… are you going to pull down my pants? I mean how is this going to work Haggard?” She asked hopping from one foot to the other.

There were a lot of things Haggard wanted to do to her but wiping her ass was not one of them. With the door locked, no stalls, he knew he could free her hands for her. 

“Come here,” he motioned for her, “now if I let you out of the handcuffs, you have to promise me you won’t try anything. Got it?”

She nodded at him suspiciously. He pulled the key out of his pocket, stepped behind her, and held her hands in his while he unlocked the cuffs. His hands felt warm and sweaty and she noticed he was shaking a little bit. She couldn’t believe it— he was nervous. The cuffs sprung off. She rubbed her wrists and circled her shoulders.

“Thank you.” She stood next to the toilet.

“I’ll turn around, and shut my eyes, and close my ears and hum to myself. Will that work?” Haggard said, “That’s all the privacy I can give you.”

She nodded before starting to unbutton her denim shorts.

“Jesus! Hold up!” He turned around as quickly as he could, but not before he caught a glimpse of her black lace panties against her pale skin.

Glad to be free of the handcuffs she sat down on the toilet. She studied Haggard, he had broad shoulders and decent biceps. He was strong, lean, and tall. His black slacks hung from his hips. Even though his ass was small, it was nice. She could even see the outline of thick muscular thighs under the fabric of his trousers. 

He rocked back and forth on his heels as he hummed quietly to himself. She hated to admit it but Haggard was really cute, that is… when he wasn’t being an asshole.

She flushed and he dropped his hands from his ears and spun around. He had the slightest smile on his face as he thought about her. That small glimpse of lace caused his chest to grow warm and he let his imagination run wild with thoughts of her as he hummed softly to himself. 

She went to the sink to wash her hands. The hot water stung where the handcuffs had started to rub her skin raw. She winced in pain. Stepping up behind her, he looked over her shoulders. Warmth radiated from his body and she felt it on her skin. 

“That looks painful. It’ll hurt but clean them up with soap and water. I’ve got a trick that might help.” He grabbed some paper towels and handed them to her.

She smiled slightly at him, he smiled back and she could feel her cheeks flush again. She hoped he didn’t notice. It had been a long time since she had felt this way, and she wasn’t sure if it was just Stockholm Syndrome or if he was actually being nice to her.

He noticed her cheeks flush and he swallowed hard to push down what he was feeling. 

He pulled a tube of Vaseline out of his shirt pocket. “Let me see your wrists.” He squeezed the tube onto his finger and grabbed her hands, gently rubbing the vaseline on the raw skin. It stung but immediately started to feel a little bit better. His thumbs made small circles, soothing her sore tired wrists. He clasped his hands around hers and examined his work. “It’s not much, but it will lubricate your skin so the handcuffs won’t be so irritating.”

“Thank you” She looked up into his blue eyes and he stared down at her. He held her hands there for a moment too long before blinking hard. He should have dropped her hands, but he couldn’t. This needed to stop. 

He dropped her hands abruptly, hoping she was oblivious to how she made him feel. 

Absentmindedly, he opened the tube of vaseline again and rubbed it against his lips.

She fought to keep her jaw from dropping as she watched him do this. She felt it, but did he? This… weird, whatever… that was between them? He offered her the tube.

They had been flirting playfully all day, but it was more to get on the other person’s nerves. This time, it was intentional. “We are getting pretty intimate Haggard. Holding hands, sharing lip balm… Hell, if we split a bag of M&Ms in the back of the car it might as well be our first date,” she said. 

His eyes opened wide. She stared directly at him as she ran her finger moistening her lips with the vaseline. 

His breath grew shallow and labored, and his groin ached. She made him so nervous. 

Playing into his arrogant asshole act, he raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. “Stop flirting with me,” he said. He smiled at her and winked. 

What the fuck? Did that wink of his just make her wet?

“Hands in front…”, he said raising his eyebrows at her. 

She knew that she was starved for touch, but really couldn’t believe she was falling for this. It had been a few years since her last relationship and the guys at the comic book store where she worked weren’t exactly her type. In fact, guys like Haggard were more her type… only if he wasn’t an annoying shit. When she was really honest with herself though, she actually enjoyed fucking with him like this. 

Grabbing his sunglasses out of his pocket, he jerked open the door pulling her along with him. He walked a bit slower, but still wrapped his hand tightly around her bicep. Zoil and O’Reilly were getting the car loaded.

Zoil turned to Haggard, “I have it all worked out. Haggard, you’re going to take Elissa to the safe house and stay there overnight to make sure her friends don’t come get her. We’re one step ahead of these alien fuckers and she knows where they are going.”

Haggard’s eyes winced, “Sir, no, no, no, no, No! I should be out in the field hunting them down. Not babysitting.”

“I need you to do what I say. You are staying with her at the safe house and that’s an order.” Zoil stared him down.

“Yes sir,” Haggard said defeatedly. 

Zoil turned “And, then there is you.” He stepped in close to Elissa, “You are going to tell him where they are going… I don’t care what he has to do to make you talk.”

Elissa was not threatened by this arrogant shit. Briefly locking eyes with Haggard, she got in Zoil’s face. “Zoil, your breath smells like farts.” O’Reilly let out a loud snort before ducking his head and getting in the front seat. 

Haggard chuckled quietly at what she just said, pulled open the back door of the sedan for Elissa and then climbed in on the other side. Their eyes met again, “Yay. Slumber party.” She said dryly.

Haggard slumped down in the seat and looked out the window. He knew if she came onto him, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. He felt like he had spent weeks in the car with O’Reilly and only O’Reilly. He hadn’t been with a woman in years, let alone one as beautiful and enjoyable as Elissa. 

He rummaged around in the bag of supplies and found a bag of M&Ms. Pouring some into his hand, he offered them to Elissa. It was officially their first date. 

Elissa popped them into her mouth, before leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

* * *

Haggard and Elissa walked into the safe house and threw the bags of supplies down on the kitchen counter. The house smelled stale, but had one bedroom, a couch, a TV, a few chairs, and a windowless bathroom. On the wall was a menacing red phone, Elissa stared at it.

“If Zoil hears anything, he’ll call.” Haggard pulled her close to him and pulled the handcuff keys from his pocket. “Elissa, I’m going to have to give him some sort of information…”, he said assertively.

They were entirely too close in this moment. Taking in a deep breath she then sighed, “I know, but can we do that later? I really want a shower and a change of clothes.”

Haggard nodded and searched for the bag of toiletries before tossing them towards her. “I’ll unpack the supplies while you shower.”

Elissa turned up the cold water to help calm her nerves. Every time they touched, flirted, locked eyes replayed through her head. As she lathered up her hair, she wondered what Haggard would do to get her to talk. She thought he was just showing off in front of his boss but would he actually hurt her? She thought of him rubbing the vaseline into her wrists, his hands clasped around hers, the look in his eyes when she looked up at him. Goosebumps ran up and down her body.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Haggard quickly unpacked the supplies, and laid out their options for dinner. O’Reilly had snuck a bottle of bourbon into the bags for Haggard, which he appreciated. He poured himself a glass and took a sip.

He really hated to miss out on all the action. He shrugged off his jacket, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt. He took off his gun and hid it in the lock box in the bedroom. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he rubbed his face, eyes, and ran his fingers through his slicked down hair, messing it up. It felt good to rub his scalp and he too was looking forward to a shower. 

Looking at himself in the mirror he decided something. They were both two consenting adults, responsible for their own feelings and their own bodies. IF something happened, he wouldn’t fight it. Besides, an evening of sex sounded much better than watching TV or, honestly, jacking off in the shower. 

Elissa emerged from the bathroom in a pair of black cotton shorts and a black tank top. She walked into the kitchen to find Haggard sipping his drink. He looked disheveled but even sexier than before.

“Bathroom is all yours.” She shook her hair from the towel, her wet hair cascading on her shoulders. “You okay? It’s weird not seeing you all done up.”

“Just tired, that’s all.” Haggard inhaled deeply the scent of her. He grabbed a cup and poured her a drink, setting it on the kitchen counter. “O’Reilly slipped in a bottle of bourbon.”

She grabbed the glass, and held it to him. “A toast to O’Reilly!” He clinked his glass with hers and they each took a swallow. “Go shower, I’ll start making dinner--.”

“Nope, you’re coming with me,” he interrupted pulling the handcuffs from his back pocket.

Elissa looked at him in shock, “What do you mean?”

He put one hand on his hip and the other hand twirled the cuffs around his finger like a cocky bastard. “I don’t trust you enough to leave you unattended out here. So I’m going to cuff you to the towel rack.” He stepped forward and clasped the handcuffs to one wrist.

Her jaw dropped open as she felt her heart start to race. She could feel the blood rushing down between her legs. “You can’t be serious, I promise--”

He started pulling her towards the bathroom before she had another chance to protest.

The bathroom was a tight windowless space, which is why he felt fine letting her shower alone. The only way out was the door. To the left was a tub shower combo with a white plastic shower curtain. On the right, was a closet, sink, and then the toilet. The only towel rack was at the back of the bathroom. Haggard pulled her inside and locked her to the towel rack.

“I can’t believe my tax dollars are paying you to be a perv,” she said before pouting and sitting down on the toilet.

He started to unbutton his shirt and remove it, “Do you think I’m enjoying this? That I can’t have one moment of fucking privacy for the next 48 hours or however the fuck long we are here?” His temper flared.

Elissa was trying to avert her eyes as he stripped down to his boxers trying to ignore how nice his body might have looked. He continued to complain about having to be here with her. He leaned down and turned on the water in the tub and spent time getting it the right temperature. 

“You don’t think that I’d rather be at my own apartment taking a piss without a woman I barely know in the room with me…. Stand up.”

“No, go in the shower… I’m not moving.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

Haggard grabbed her by the bicep pulling her to her feet. “That’s gross. Turn around…” He grabbed her by the face and cranked her head to look away from the toilet. “ ...and no peeking,” he growled in her ear.

Haggard stuffed his way between her body and the commode, leaning forward to lift the seat. With the way their bodies were precariously positioned back to back, Elissa was struggling to keep her balance and kept pushing into him.

“I swear to god, Elissa, if you make me piss all over the bathroom, you are cleaning it up… not me. Stop moving.” He lowered his boxers to relieve himself.

“I promise, I just lost my balance. I’m sorry… I’m really fucking sorry about this,” she shouted trying to keep her voice calm but unable to hide the wavering in it.

“Okay, I’m going to pee now so please don’t move.” he pleaded. The sounds of his piss hitting the toilet were muffled by the sounds of the shower, he hoped she had seen that as something nice. Haggard tossed his head back and leaned his upper back and shoulders into her head with relief. A soft moan escaped his lips.

Elissa sighed against him in frustration; frustration for having to stand back to back to someone as they peed and frustration that she was enjoying the closeness of his body to hers a little too much.

“Thanks for turning on the shower so I didn’t have to hear that,” she said quietly.

She felt his body jiggle against her as he shaked and tucked his dick back in his boxers. His body flexed forward as he put down the toilet seat and flushed.

“You’re welcome. All done… excuse me.” He said scooting back from behind her. “You can take your throne.” 

She tried so hard to fight back the smile, but that comment made her laugh. She rubbed her jaw where we had grabbed her. “Thanks.”

He was reaching into the shower waiting for the water pressure to stabilize when he saw her. He looked down at his feet, slightly embarrassed at his outburst. “Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head. She was rubbing her jaw because she realized she was kind of enjoying being manhandled by him… kind of.

He looked up, their eyes met. His voice was soft and quiet, “Look, I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

This time she couldn’t look away from his body. His pale skin practically glowed in the bright bathroom lights. Fine dark hair sprouted from the middle of his chest drawing together in a line down his stomach to below the waistband of his underwear. The words she wanted to say caught in her throat. She swallowed hard, “Its fine… this sucks.... For both of us.”

He checked the water once again. He looked down nervously now, “Would you mind covering your eyes? I’m going to hop in now.”

She blinked slowly at him, “What if I don’t want to?” Her voice was small without any indication of the sassy attitude she had shown him all day. 

Haggard chuckled, “Whhaat?”

“I said, what if I don’t want to?” She started to gain little bit of her own cocky confidence back, “Maybe I’m curious about what’s under there?” she bluffed and raised an eyebrow.

He swallowed hard, “No, no, no, no, no, nuh uh. Hide those eyes.”

She pursed her lips together in a smirk, “Come on…”

He took a sharp inhale, “All right… you asked for it.” He quickly hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and stripped calling Elissa’s bluff. He stepped into the shower.

Her hands flew to her face to cover her eyes. All she saw was the dark bushy hair under his boxers before she shut her eyes tight, “Ahh! Fuck! Okay… I was kidding!” She peeked between her fingers in just enough time to catch a glimpse of his cute round booty.

“I’m in now… you can uncover your eyes.” he shouted from behind the shower curtain.

Even though she knew he was in, she had kept her eyes covered in case he checked to see if she was peeking. 

A very awkward silence passed between them. Haggard let the hot water cascade over his tense muscles. He was always so tense. He slowly ran his hands down his body and took his shaft in his hands, running them up and down slowly. 

“So…. how’s the shower?” Elissa said. 

Haggard’s eyes shot open, but she hadn’t pulled back the curtain like he was afraid she did. Realizing what he was doing was incredibly stupid, he reached for the shampoo. “Wet,” he answered shortly. 

“I know how that feels…” Elissa muttered under her breath. She was actually afraid she was going to soak through her shorts, especially since O’Reilly didn’t get her underwear. 

“What was that?” Haggard shouted back.

“I said bet that feels great.” She improvised. 

“So Elissa…” he called out. 

“So Haggard…” she responded. 

He chuckled a little, “You got a boyfriend?”

Elissa’s stomach churned, “Nope, you got a girlfriend?”

He popped his head from behind the curtain, his wet hair clinging to his forehead. “Nope.”

“What?” She wasn’t expecting him to look at her. She was blushing hard but she hoped she just looked hot from the steam in the bathroom. 

“Just making sure you weren’t trying anything…” he said before closing the curtain back shut. 

Another awkward silence passed but this one seemed… thicker. 

“Haggard?” Elissa piped up, the intoxicating smell of shampoo filled the air. 

“What?” He replied. 

“Why did you ask me if I had a boyfriend?”

“I could have asked you the same thing.” He responded, avoiding the question. 

The silence between them grew. Elissa crossed her legs to alleviate the feeling that she was sitting in a puddle. 

Haggard shut the water off. 

“Can you hand me a towel?” He asked. 

Elissa looked around the bathroom but couldn’t see any towels. “Ummmm… are they in the closet?”

“I think… Fuck—“ his head poked out from behind the curtain again, “you can’t reach the closet can you?”

“No—“ she shook her head.

“What about my pants, can you try to reach them? The key to the handcuffs is in my pocket…” but he knew she couldn’t. He purposely left them out of her reach. 

Seeing the desperation on his face, “Let me try…” Elissa reached first with her hand, but failed. Next she sat down on the floor and tried to grab his pants with her feet, but she was a good six inches away. The metal from the handcuff dug into her right wrist. “I… am so close… fuck…” Elissa sighed and slumped into a seat against the back wall.

Haggard was frustrated and he could feel his short temper rising. He was done being delicate and careful. “Fine—“ he said. 

In one quick motion he yanked the curtain open, exposing himself to her. He stepped out of the tub, water dripping everywhere.

Her mouth dropped open. His cock was… big. All of the anger and bullish behavior wasn’t compensating for a  _ damn _ thing. 

“Will you stop staring?” he said, trying to hide the pleased, literal cock-sure grin attempting to spread across his face.

“Oh… umm yeah…” she stammered looking down at her feet.

He reached into the closet and grabbed a towel. Amused by her curiosity, he took his time drying off before wrapping the towel low around his waist. 

Wiping away the steam from the mirror, he looked at himself. He ran his fingers roughly through his dark hair slinging water everywhere. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Elissa was still sitting there with her head down avoiding looking at him. 

“I’m covered now, you don’t have to hide your face like that.” He teased. 

“Oh yeah I do. I’m not about to give you the satisfaction of seeing how red my cheeks are right now.” She said almost near laughter. 

He chuckled nervously, “Would it make you feel better if we go to know each other over dinner?” As he spoke he lifted each arm up to put on deodorant, checking out his toned shoulders and chest in the mirror. 

She covered her face with her free hand, “Haggard!!! Don’t fuckin’ ask me out! Jesus!” She couldn’t fight her giggles. “Sorry, I laugh when I’m embarrassed.”

“I guess I clearly have nothing to be embarrassed about… the look on your face—” He laughed with her. Bending down, he pulled the key to the handcuffs out of his pocket. 

She looked up at him as he stood over her to unlock the cuff, his freshly showered body towered over her. She almost whimpered when he reached to unlock her from the towel rack, his bulge dangerously close to her face. He carefully placed the free end of the cuffs around his own wrist. She sighed, “What now?”

He took hold of her hand to help pull her up to standing in front of him. He stepped in close to her as he shifted his weight forward, their bodies nearly touching. He could feel her breath on his chest. 

Elissa swallowed hard. 

“Come on… last embarrassing thing…” he said quietly. When he stepped away and opened the bathroom door, a draft of cold air rushed into the small room temporarily breaking the spell between them. 

She walked willingly behind him into the bedroom. He went through his bag and pulled out a pair of boxers and sweatpants. 

The sad thing is it didn’t even occur to her that she could try to escape. She knew that right here was where her friends needed her to be. She turned around again to give him privacy as he removed his towel and put on pants. 

“I didn’t even think of trying to escape,” she said quietly. 

“Really?” Haggard unlocked the handcuffs and pulled his shirt on over his head. “You’re kind of a shitty prisoner then…” He put his hand on her shoulder and led her back out into the kitchen. 

She raised an eyebrow, “No I’m not… if I don’t try anything, then I’m like a model prisoner.”

Haggard stopped and looked up in thought, “Huh… I guess you’re right.”

She shook her head, putting a palm to her forehead. “You big dicked dumbass.” She muttered under her breath. 

“What did you just say?” he asked, raising his voice a little. 

She turned around and leaned against the kitchen counter facing him, “I said you big…. dicked… dumbass,” she said emphasizing each word. 

He stepped to her, his hands clenched in fists, his temper flaring, “Hey! Don’t call me that!”

Elle stepped forward to him, “Oh don’t compliment your dick size?”

Haggard smirked, “Oh no… I know you liked that. I saw the look on your face…” His eyebrows knitted together in anger, “Don’t call me a dumbass…”

They stood staring at each other… both of them ready for a fight, both of them wanting something else. 

Elissa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “You’re right… my bad. I’m just hungry and angry that’s all.”

“Then let’s make some food and hopefully we will both be less shitty, okay?” He got out the groceries from the fridge. 

She nodded.

Elissa heated up a frozen pizza and Haggard threw together a salad. It wasn’t much, but it beat beef jerky and flaming hot peanuts from a gas station. 

They sat down and ate dinner. Haggard put off questioning her, because he was serious about getting to know her more. He asked about where she was from, about her family, and how she ended up running around with an alien. She asked him why he joined the “men in black or whatever they were”, what he liked to do in his free time. They actually had a lot in common and in a different world, could easily be friends. 

Haggard cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink. He poured them each another drink, which he quickly downed the glass in one gulp. “Elissa, I need you to give me some information.”

Elissa downed her glass and handed it out to him for another pour. “Listen, I don’t know much. Graeme, Clive, Paul, even Ruth, didn’t tell me anything. That’s why they used me as bait.”

Haggard’s eyes widened, then his face transformed into a menacing stare. “What?! No, no, no, no, no!” He slammed his empty glass onto the kitchen counter. “You were bait?! You mean, you were trying to get caught?”

She stepped closer to him. “Of course! What did you think?! That I just happened to be wandering around lost? Come on Haggard.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

His eyebrows furrowed and he stepped in closer to her, “You know something, I know you do.”

Leaning into him she shouted, “Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you! Why do you care about this alien? He just wants to get home!”

Haggard was now standing toe to toe with Elissa. He towered over her, his cheeks flush with anger and alcohol. “Because it’s my job!” He shouted back into her face.

Elissa got in his face, “Fuck your job!”

They each stood there for a beat. Realizing how close they were standing, their bodies radiating heat, frustration, and tension. It had been building to this all day.

“Fuck it.” She said and she finally gave in to her desires. In a split second, Elissa wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and brought his mouth crushing into hers. Haggard, stood there dazed before cradling her face and kissing her back. All of the flirting, all of this sexual tension exploded. 

His lips were soft and he tasted like bourbon. Her head was spinning with all the reasons why this was so wrong. But in this moment, everything felt right. She was so angry and frustrated with him but there was just something about his face when he got mad that was incredibly sexy. His fingers tangled into her hair, pulling her closer to him. He wanted her. He wanted that pretty little mouth, those perfect breasts, her round ass… he had wanted her all fucking day. 

Haggard pulled back and looked at Elissa; her face flush and lips red from kissing him. “Are you okay with this?”, he said breathlessly. 

“Yes, you?”

He nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. Their bodies pressed against each other, his arms holding her tightly. 

Haggard picked Elissa up, turned around and sat her on the kitchen counter. She could feel his growing erection pressing into her. Running her fingers through his messy hair, she gently opened her mouth against his. Their tongues pressed softly against one another as his hands found their way beneath her shirt. He pressed his warm hands against her bare skin. Touching her was addicting and he wanted more. 

He started to kiss down her neck and onto her shoulders as her hands moved around his waist. “Can I take off your shirt?” he said breathlessly into her skin. 

“Yes” she whispered in response. His hands made quick work lifting her tank top over her head. He brushed her hair back over her shoulders as he admired her breasts. He quickly removed his shirt too.

She ran her hands over his chest and up and around his shoulders. He was so fucking strong.

He cupped her left breast in his hand, massaging while he kissed her hard on the mouth. His thumb rubbed circles around her nipple, and she moaned quietly against him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, tightening, pushing his fully erect penis against her. His other hand slid down over her shorts and gripped her ass, pulling her closer and closer to him. Elissa’s hands were pressed against his chest as he held her. She kept moaning softly as he started to kiss down her neck.

She loosened the grip with her legs and her hand started to rub his cock over his sweatpants. “Oh, fuck…”, he moaned quietly into her neck. She kept stroking him and feeling his response to her. She stopped briefly to consider if they were both ready for what was next, when he pulled her in tight. He slowly grinded against her in long slow thrusts, his hands moving under the waistband of her shorts and grabbing her bare ass. She silently now thanked O’Reilly for being too chicken shit to buy her panties. 

Haggard paused for a moment, looking down at her and catching his breath. He loosened his grip on her, letting his head catch up to his body. “I just need to catch my breath for a second.” He placed his hands on either side of her, leaning on the counter.

She studied him, watching his shoulders rise with each inhale and fall with each exhale. The muscles in his chest and neck flexed slightly with each breath. 

“You’re so beautiful Elissa. I can barely control myself right now. That’s why I’ve been such an asshole to you. I thought if I was a dick, it would make you hate me.” He lifted his head to meet her eyes, “I guess what I’m trying to say is ‘sorry’.”

She put her hands on each side of his face and leaned in close with a smirk across her face, “I’m still not going to tell you anything  _ Agent Haggard _ .”

He looked back at her with a wide smile, playing into her game. He grabbed her jaw with one hand holding her face up to his. “Oh, I have ways to make you talk,” he said, practically growling in her face. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. His other hand started to dip beneath the waistband of her shorts.

He whispered softly in her ear, “Can I proceed with the questioning?”

A shiver went down her spine as she nodded. His hand reached down between her legs. He dipped his thumb briefly into her before moving back up to start rubbing those same circles around her clit, the same way he did on her wrists and her nipples. 

Elissa started to moan. He sucked on the soft skin on her neck, completely engrossed in his actions. 

The red phone rang loudly next to them. Forgetting, he had a job to do, Haggard almost didn’t pick it up. They looked at each other as Haggard answered the phone with his free hand. His other one, kept up the work of pleasuring her. 

“Haggard” he said coolly into the phone. He braced the phone between his ear and shoulder. Elissa could hear Zoil on the other end.

“It’s Zoil. How are things there? She’s not giving you any trouble, is she?”

Haggard had a mischievous grin on his face as he answered. “No trouble at all.”

“Good to hear. Has she told you where her friends are going yet?”

“Not yet,” said Haggard. An idea popped into his head, “but I think I might have my finger on it.” As he said this, he roughly inserted two fingers inside her. 

“Fuck!” She yelled out in surprise. Haggard quickly covered her mouth with his free hand.

“What was that noise?” said Zoil. 

Haggard’s eyes were open wide and his jaw dropped in exclamation before he recovered. “Sorry boss, the girl was trying to get out of the handcuffs again.”

“Well good work Haggard. We will see you tomorrow. Keep her under your thumb.” Zoil said before hanging up. 

He uncovered her mouth and kissed her hard. “God, you feel so good,'' he murmured into her ear. His fingers coaxing her closer and closer to orgasm. She pressed her forehead against his, as his fingers crooked and wiggled inside her. Finally, her head dropped back and she came, moaning and panting his name. 

Putting his hands on his hips, he smiled and felt very proud of himself. He had turned Elissa into a puddle. He watched her catching her breath trying to support herself on the kitchen counter, legs spread wide, feeling very accomplished in his mission.

Elissa jumped down from the counter and wavered on her legs. He was beaming at her and enjoying everything he did to her. She pounced on him, grabbing the waistband of his pants and pulling him towards her. She made slow teasing work of slipping them down and exposing his cock. She wrapped a hand around his shaft and started stroking slowly. 

“Oh my… fucking shit… wow” he muttered under his breath before taking her face in his hands and kissing her again. His tongue pressing into hers. He could feel her smile against his mouth as she kept her agonizingly slow pace.

She carefully pressed his back against the kitchen counter, starting to stoke him faster. She broke away from his kiss and sunk down onto her knees. 

“Is this okay?” She said looking up at him and pulling his pants to his ankles. 

“Mmm…hmmm” he said nodding in approval. 

She carefully kissed and licked up his shaft before taking the head of his cock into her mouth. She started sucking softly and moving her head in a slow steady rhythm. She gripped his strong thighs, bracing herself against him. 

Haggard watched her with wide eyes, taking in deep ragged breaths, and moaning expletives. His fingers tangled into her long blonde hair. He was fighting every urge not to rush her or push his cock deeper into her mouth. Her rhythm quickened and he started to feel like his legs were going to collapse beneath him. He looked down, pushing her hair out of her way, “I’m not sure how much longer I can last,” he said breathlessly. He wasn’t ready to cum just yet. 

Neither one of them believed what was happening or understood the way they were feeling. She wanted more of him, all of him.

She removed his pants completely before standing up in front of him. He tugged her close to him by the waistband of her shorts, wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, her legs circling around his waist. He kissed her hard, carrying her to the bedroom, stopping to press her up against a wall along the way. When they got to the bedroom, Haggard tossed her on the bed. Climbing towards her he grabbed at her shorts, “Can I take these off?”

Elissa nodded and he yanked them off of her in one quick movement. He sat on his knees staring at her naked body, taking it all in. She was so beautiful, every part of her. He teased her, kissing at her thighs slowly and increasing the anticipation. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this aroused, or this taken care of. 

Haggard wrapped his arms around her thighs and brought himself in closer, she could feel his warm breath across her bare skin as he lowered his mouth onto her clit. He carefully ran his tongue over her clitoris and labia, licking and sucking as she writhed beneath him. She looked down at him and their eyes met. He smiled as he pushed his tongue deep inside her, stroking the inside of her labia with precision. 

“Oh god, Haggard… I… Oh fuck... “ she whimpered. He slid his finger inside her, adding to the sensations growing in her. His dick throbbed beneath him and all he could think about was what she would feel like as he slid inside her for the first time. It was torturing him to hold back. She dug her fingers into his hair, forcing him to look up at her.

“Fuck me, please.” she said breathlessly. He pulled his finger out from inside of her and started kissing up her stomach, stopping to suck and nibble on her breasts. He had her right where he wanted her. 

Wiping her juices from his face, he reached into the nightstand to grab a condom from his wallet. Nothing else in the world mattered, not that fucking alien, not his job, nothing mattered but what he wanted to do to her. He grabbed his dick in his hand and stroked a few times before rolling the condom onto himself. He crawled towards her and used his knees to open her legs wide for him.

Haggard took both of her wrists in one hand and pinned them into the pillows above her head, leaving her helpless. Holding his dick with his other hand, he pressed the head of his cock against her pussy, being careful not to enter her yet.

“I want to make you scream my name with that smart-ass mouth of yours, do you understand me.” he growled as he hung over her.

Elissa rolled her eyes breaking away from their role play, “Haggard, if you don’t start to fuck me soo--fuck!”

Before she could finish her sentence, he firmly thrust himself into her. His mouth hung open in amused shock as he cut her off. He couldn’t help smiling when he caught her off guard.

“You okay?” he giggled. He had thrust into her hard but wanted to give her time to open up for him. 

“Yes, that was… good.” She raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

He started to slowly but firmly thrust into her, pounding into her hard. Her hips rolled to meet his thrusts. He quickened the pace and let her hands free, bracing himself over her, breathy grunts escaping his lips.

Placing her hands on his shoulders she pulled herself to meet his lips, kissing him deeply. Remembering their role play, she breathlessly spoke up, “You’re going to have to fuck me a lot harder than this if you want to get me to talk…”

His mouth curled into a playful snarl. He sat up on his knees, and pulled her on top of him. She whimpered as he entered her again, pressing her body into his. Her hips collided with each of his thrusts which were quickening. 

“Yes, Haggard” she breathed out, grinding her hips in circles as he thrust into her harder and harder. He was grunting louder and louder, his breath ragged and quick. Their bodies were covered in sweat. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he grew closer to climax.

She was right there with him, she could feel herself start to tighten around his cock as she rocked into him harder and harder.

“Oh my god, Haggard, fuck… yes… yes… Yes… HAGGARD YES!” she screamed as she orgasmed. He felt her body pulse around his dick which pushed him over the edge.

“Fuck… yes…” he grunted as his cum exploded out of him. She rocked her hips gently, riding the wave of pleasure that filled her body. His arms tightened around her as his lips found hers, passionately kissing her as they finished. They fell down onto the bed, laughing at what had just happened. Haggard carefully pushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her gently.

* * *

“What the hell?” Elissa woke with a start, breathing heavily, and very, very confused. Where was she? What was that dream? Why is she so sweaty? Her eyes looked around. She was still in the back of the sedan. She must have dozed off.

They were stopped along the side of the road in the middle of the desert. Zoil was outside on the phone pacing, but the feeling inside the car was tense and uncomfortable. Haggard sat stiffly next her in the back seat and O’Reilly’s eyes were wide.

Haggard nervously looked at her and a long silence passed between the three of them. 

“You moaned Haggard’s name in your sleep,” O’Reily blurted out.

Her eyes opened wide as she looked slowly at Haggard. He made anxious eye contact with her and her face turned beet-red.

She buried her face in her hands murmuring “Oh my god” over and over to herself.

“You said that too,” O’Reily said again.

Haggard reached forward and hit O’Reily hard on the shoulder. “Will you shut the fuck up? Get out… get out of the car.”

O’Reily stepped out of the vehicle and walked down the road a bit, wanting to give them a little privacy.

Haggard nervously put a hand on her shoulder, “Are you okay?”

Elissa shook her head, keeping her head in her hands. She was so embarrassed and still so aroused.

“Umm… was I any good?” he asked nervously.

“Oh my god… this is humiliating”, she groaned into her hands, “but yes… very.”

A big grin covered his face, “That’s awesome,” he said enthusiastically and started to chuckle to himself. He was glad that he wasn't the only one fantasizing about the night they were about to spend together. He rubbed her back, comfortingly. 

She was never going to be able to look at him the same way again.


End file.
